Drabbles: Darling
by Vaz1201
Summary: A series of drabbles based off Keiko related pairings. Mainly Kurama/Keiko or Hiei/Keiko.
1. KuramaKeiko, Introduction

Disclaimber: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Hello. My name is Kurama, I'm a friend of Yusuke's as you could say…it's a pleasure to meet you, Keiko."

A blush appeared slightly on Keiko's face as she bowed back to Kurama, feeling a sheepish smile creep onto her face.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kurama." Keiko replied politely.

Kurama felt his heart flutter for a second, but merely shook it off. It felt as if their surroundings grew quiet around them and it was as if the only ones in this world were the human girl, Keiko Yukimura, and the ex thief reincarnated, Youko Kurama. Inside, Kurama could hear the voice of his inner demon.

**So…this is Urameshi's woman. **Kurama could feel Youko smirk mischeviously. **One day you ought to introduce her to me. Maybe then she'll see the difference between a human boy and a full fledge demon.**

Kurama ignored his inner demon and in only seconds, the world went back to normal as a certain jet black hair boy wearing green came up besides Keiko.

"Hey! Aren't you listening?" Yusuke called out.

"Yeah, yeah, Yusuke…"

Smiling at each other, Keiko said her farewell before parting ways with Kurama and walking away side by side with Yusuke. Kurama watched as they got farther and farther away.

'_Hmm…Keiko. I wonder what destiny has in store for her.' _Kurama pondered, turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

Review please :)


	2. HieiKeiko, Can't

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

"What do you mean you can't?"

Keiko sighed.

Hiei sure was stubborn Keiko thought as the slightly taller male glared at her. It was a Saturday afternoon and Keiko was in class but soon asked to pardon herself after a certain fire demon distracted her by eyeing her from afar atop a tree. It was hard enough that Hiei lived permanently in the "Demon Realm" but missing school was another thing entirely! Hiei knew that her studies were important. But she did feel a bit disappointed and sad…Hiei rarely had the time to come to this world and it of course put a dent into their relationship of four years.

"I just can't, Hiei…"

"So I've wasted my time entirely?"

"No! Ugh, I mean…can't you wait until I get out of class?"

"Hn."

Keiko grimaced. Sometimes his "Hn" was adorable but sometimes it was outrageously annoying even after all these years.

"I promise I'll spend all day with you until you leave but, right now, I have class…"

"Maybe this will change your mind."

Not even caring that they were in plain sight of anybody's view in the school's hallway, Hiei grasped Keiko's chin and crushed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted only a few moments but the whole feeling was just _tempting. _Blushing furiously, Keiko knew she couldn't say no now.

Breaking the kiss, Hiei smirked and Keiko pouted. Muttering a "fine" under her breath, they took each other's hands and left the school.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) Review please? 3


	3. HieiKeiko, Drink

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho :)

* * *

"There you are, Hiei."

Hiei looked up and his eyes met with dark brown ones. In Keiko's hand was a canned drink which she offered to him with a warm smile. Raising a brow at the brunette's actions, Hiei took the beverage from Keiko's hand with a bit of hestitation, his fingers lightly touching her own as he did so. Hiei noticed a blush form on Keiko's face before she nodded to Hiei, then turned away to leave.

"Thanks…Keiko-san."

Stopping in her tracks, Keiko turned around and saw Hiei give the drink a uncertain face before finally popping it open. Smiling, Keiko nodded.

"Your welcome, Hiei-kun."

Hiei nearly choked on his drink at Keiko's friendliness and before he could make a comeback, Keiko was already gone and off to another room where it was much louder than his current seat. Growling, Hiei took a swig of his drink and nearly swallowing it all in a large gulps, Hiei crushed the can with annoyance.

"Women…"

* * *

Review? 3 Thanks!


End file.
